but you're on to me and all over me
by clarembees
Summary: something always brings me back to you/it never takes too long - or despite being on opposite sides of a war, seth rollins and brie bella always end up where they started; together


_a/n after writing the mermaid au 'nothing gold can stay' for these two, i wanted to try writing a canon version of seth and brie. i was inspired by 'gravity' by sara bareilles. _

_this is somewhat au because instead of quitting for daniel, brie quit for seth and the shield, but did it at the extreme rules pay perview, not payback and nikki has been putting her in handicap match after handicap match long before last monday's raw in chicago._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~but you're on to me and all over me~*~<strong>

_**set me free,**_

_**leave me be.**_

_**i don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**_

_**here i am and i stand so tall, just the way i'm supposed to be.**_

_**but you're on to me and all over me**_

_"__**gravity" - by sara bareilles**_

* * *

><p>"This didn't have to happen."<p>

Brie hated how she knew _he_ was there before he ever spoke a word. She flexed her knee, wincing as it throbbed. Eva Marie and Cameron _certainly_ didn't hold back. Not that she expected them to. But still...

Sighing she grimaced at the sight of an ugly bruise slowly coming to the surface, marring her stomach's otherwise flawless skin.

_"Brianna..."_ Always Brianna, never Brie being spilled from his lips. And always sounding like a benediction; beautiful and haunting. A prayer desperately wanting to be answered.

"Go away." Another weak protest, just like all the others.

"I would if you wanted me to." His tone was cocky. "But we both know you don't."

He was close enough for her to smell his cologne; cedarwood and amber with just a hint of jasmine.

"Stop..." She shoved at his chest, eyes purposefully downcast.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." His tone was far too innocent, making anger seethe in her veins. The bastard knew he didn't _have_ to do anything. Just being here, in the trainer's room, was enough.

"I don't think your Mommy and Daddy," Brie spat. "Would appreciate their golden boy associating with the lesser Bella Twin. You better go before they send your corporate bodyguard, Kane to come find you."

"What I do on my own time is my business."

Brie scoffed, raising her head to look at him incredulously. "I know you don't _really_ believe that."

Seth shook his head, deep eyes roaming her every inch, leaving a slow burning warmth wherever they landed. She was too beautiful, and staring was all he could do [for now]. _Damn it. _

He knew all the guys lusted for Nikki. That Brie's hippie chic got lost amongst Nikki's sexpot vamp. But for him, there had always been _something_ about this Bella Twin. The raspberry of her glossy lips, a wonderful contrast to her otherwise makeup free face. Her chocolate waves tumbling naturally down slim alabaster shoulders. How she seemed to glow.

And right now she was a broken beauty, bruised and hurt from yet another handicap match. But she didn't _have_ to be, and that's what bothered him the most. Seeing her like this and knowing he had been giving her reprieve after reprieve, all she had to do was take them.

"I can _still_ talk to Steph..."

"Stop it!" She yelled, lithe frame shaking. "Can't you take a hint?! I don't want you to talk to Stephanie! I don't want _anything_ from you! I just want you to leave me alone! Nikki talks all the time about how I abandoned her, but what about what _you_ did to me?!" Tears shined in her lovely eyes, making his stomach twist. "I quit for you! I nearly lost my career to stand by you and Roman and Dean, and then not even a month later, you threw it all away!"

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice of WWE's head medical trainer, Dr. Chris Amann questioned, appearing in the trainer's room.

"Rollins was just doing what he does best," Brie remarked, moving off the medical table. "Stephanie and Hunter's dirty work. Too bad his intimidation tactics won't work on me."

Limping slightly toward the door, Dr. Amann reached for Brie's arm, and she quickly pushed him away. "Keep my leg elevated and alternate with hot and cold for my knee." She droned. "I know the drill."

* * *

><p>"Awww," Nikki's sarcastic tone greeted Brie when she stepped into the hallway. "Baby Brie's got a boo boo!"<p>

The last thing Brie wanted was for Nikki to see her cry, but she couldn't stop the tears. The mocking laughter that followed was like tiny little needles stabbing her skin over and over.

"Nothing is _ever_ going to be enough for you, is it? Not handicap match after handicap match? Or being _The Nikki Bella_?" Brie sniffled. "It's _not_ going to be enough until you're the last one standing, but guess what? You'll be waiting a long time for that. I'm not going anywhere."

Seth watched from inside the trainer's room. Brie's chin jutted out defiantly and despite the tears, determination radiated in her tone. "Now that you've chosen The Authority, I don't have anyone to fight for but myself, and that's just fine. Maybe you punching me at Summerslam was the wake up call I needed. Here –_ in WWE_ – you can only count on yourself, and that's what I'm doing from now on."

"So Seth finally made it official," Nikki sneered. "And dumped your crunchy boho hippie ass?"

Brie shook her head, sadly, before dealing a blow of her own. "Just remember, I'm not the only one who's sleeping alone now, Nicole."

* * *

><p>Seth knew this was a dangerous move, going to Brie's room. The Authority had eyes and ears everywhere. Above all else, they valued loyalty and though he had been with them for months, trust wasn't something they gave into easily. There was a chance he was <em>still<em> being watched and having his conversations monitored. He could lose everything if anyone saw him, briefcase in hand, along with the information for Brie's room.

But he still carried just enough rebellion inside of him to risk it.

Just enough of what he had when he was a member of The Shield.

He dismissed the last thought and knocked on the door. He held his breath in anticipation. When the door opened, he shouldn't have been surprised by the scowl distorting her pretty features, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Scowling was foreign on her delicate face. She was made for smiling.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." There was a note of desperation in his tone.

Brie opened the door slightly wider and after a pause, she sassed, "You've seen me, now you can leave."

Seth stopped her from closing the door, his arm jutting out just in time. "You shouldn't be alone. No matter what you told Amann about knowing the drill. Let me take care of you."

"Take care of me?!" She practically shrieked. "And what?! Risk my career again?! Because Mommy and Daddy are listening and watching at every turn?!"

Seth could feel anger rising inside of him. Grasping at his tie and tossing his suit jacket at his feet, he glared intensely at the brunette, yelling, as he ripped open his dress shirt, **"Who's listening, Brianna?! Who?!"**

Watching her shrink from the combination of the volume in his voice and his erratic, angry movements, cut deep. The last thing he wanted was her to be afraid of him. His shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh, fingers drifting through his two-toned hair.

"Just let me in, please."

At this point, he'd resort to getting on his knees if that's what it took.

Brie worked the flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth, hating how he could make her give in. Because, honestly, from the moment she saw him outside her door, she would've let him in, as if nothing had changed.

"You said you wanted to take care of me," Brie's voice was small. "How were you going to manage that?"

Seth, now that he was inside her room, easily flipped open the latches on his precious briefcase. He ignored the slow arch of her brow, knowing what she was silently thinking; he was going to pull out his 'electric razor.'

"Hibiscus oolong tea?" Her traitorous heart lifted; that was her favorite. "Shea Cashmere body cream from Bath and Body? _Winnie the Pooh_?" She carefully traced the worn cover of the classic book, her heart lifting more. "Crayons? Construction paper? _Pretty Woman_?"

"I didn't know if you'd rather read," He picked up the book, laughing softly because it was _so_ _perfectly _Brianna Monique Bella, to have Winnie the Pooh by A.A. Milne be her favorite book. "Or color," He absently plucked a crayon from the box, passing it between his fingers. "Or maybe watch a movie." He tapped the DVD with the crayon, it's color perfectly matching the red of Julia Roberts' hooker outfit on the cover.

Her soft eyes narrowed into slits, but no malice was in her tone. "You couldn't play fair if your life depended on it, could you?"

"Fair," His voice was husky, sounding like honey – warm and smooth – was being poured over her skin. "Has never been my style."

"Stop." She put a hand on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Say it like you mean it, and maybe I will."

* * *

><p>In a blur, their lips were hungrily moving against each other's. Instantly, Brie was underneath Seth, his lips suckling at the slope of her neck. The only thing that tasted sweeter than her skin were the folds between her legs, but he was determined to take his time to get there tonight.<p>

Slowly, Seth worked his way to her breasts. Nikki's were more revered, but Brie's were a sight to behold in their own right. More pert than ample and peaked with nipples as pink as posies, they were beautiful. _So beautiful._ Groaning from his growing length making his pants _even_ tighter, he eagerly latched onto the nipple of her left breast while palming the right with his large hand.

His tongue swirled and she offered more for his mouth. His fingers tweaked and hers tightened in his hair. "Seth..." Tumbled off her kiss-swollen raspberry lips.

_Fuck_, he thought, _my name's **never** sounded so good_.

His hand moved away and slowly trailed between the hollow of her breasts. His fingers spread, greedily, as they swirled along her abs, feeling the taut muscles under smooth skin.

"Tell me what you want. I want to,"His voice was right in her ear. "Hear you say _it_, Brianna."

Brie thrashed underneath Seth, desperate for his touch where she needed it much. For his mouth. His nimble fingers were purposefully making come hither motions on her stomach as if they were inside of her.

_"Inside."_ She gasped, crimson lust coloring her gaze. _"I want you inside."_

It felt like coming home, being sheathed inside of her warm, wet heat. She fit him like a vice. As if her body had been made only for him. She was like a vision underneath him, almost as if she wasn't real; an artist's talented rendering come to life and in motion. Her chocolate waves spilled like a halo. Alabaster skin glowing with pearls of sweat like dew on a rose. Lips plumped and swollen from his. Her doe eyes molten pools of lust, pupils dilated and intense.

She met him desperate thrust for desperate thrust, their hips clashing in perfect rhythm.

And once, he pinched her clit, she fell apart.

So gorgeous and wide open in the moment, muscles clamping down so hard, like she was trying to milk _everything_ from him. She met him in a hungry kiss, raising her head eagerly, their tongues tangling, just as he shook with his final release; spilling inside of her.

_"Brianna."_

Again like a benediction, haunting and beautiful.

_"Seth."_

So tender and warm as if he were worthy of being loved by someone with a heart like hers.

* * *

><p>Both of them knew lingering was dangerous, that he should have moved away from her after catching his breath and began the process of getting dressed, but neither was willing to let go.<p>

So they didn't.

Distracting kisses came next, making it impossible for rationale to take hold for Brie. Distracting kisses on each of the angel wings that were drawn into the lines just above her slim hips. Her fingers couldn't stop moving through his hair, not wanting him to be anywhere but right there. Suddenly, his lips weren't sliding along her hips anymore, but it was okay because they were pressed directly at her warm, wet heat, teeth nibbling slightly at her folds before his tongue lapped at her slit, eager and desperate.

God, he could stay like this forever, in the heaven that was in between Brianna Monique Bella's legs.

The second he raised his head, he was on his back before he could blink.

_"Fuck."_ Seth hissed, seeing her slink down the length of his body. Her lips absently kissed his abs, fingers traced the prominent lines of his hips, and then she was there; hovering above his length.

Her lips were taking him in inch by inch, slowly and tortuously. He shivered as her tongue licked a long, deliberate stripe along his slit, diving in briefly to tease.

_"Brianna..."_

Eager hips bucked and she rewarded him in kind, taking more of him into her mouth and sucking expertly.

The angel couldn't have looked more sinful; cheeks hollowed, raspberry lips stretched by his length and fuck it was illegal in all 50 states to look like this, wasn't it? All thought evaporated when she licked the head of his length and he spilled down her throat with a heavy groan.

* * *

><p>Showering was worse than lingering and they knew it, but there they were; water streaming down their bodies and unable to keep from kissing.<p>

"That's mine." Seth mused, tone hinting at laughter.

Brie rolled her eyes, continuing to pull the Parkway Drive shirt over her head as she bent to towel her hair. He pulled the towel from her grasp as she stood upright and his arms wound around her trim waist, "I've been looking for that," He murmured, nose nuzzling her neck. His beard tickled her skin, sending heat ping-ponging along her skin and she couldn't stop the blissful sigh from falling off her lips.

"Guess you found it."

"Am I _ever_ getting it back?"

"No."

Brie pushed out of his grasp, eyes bright, and lips stretched blindingly as she taunted, "It looks better on me, anyway."

She sprinted out of the bathroom, Seth hot on her heels. Together they tumbled onto the bed, laughing as they became a tangle of limbs. Brown met brown while a delicate, feminine hand tugged on two-toned locks. "Your hair's getting all fluffy." Giggles came underneath her breath, her poor heart feeling it was _finally_ going to jump from her chest and literally ran away with him. "You look like a puppy with your fluffy hair and those big eyes you have."

"I'm not a puppy." He pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're _a pegasus_, right?"

Again, he got another blinding smile, so much so he was _sure_ it could power an entire city. So beautiful it just wasn't fair. Because he was _supposed_ to hate her, wasn't he? She was _everything_ he wasn't, _everything_ as a member of The Authority he was supposed to despise. But how could he? She would break for birds! She captured bugs underneath glasses and set them free instead of killing them. She had the sixty four crayon set with built in sharpener and it wasn't because Roman's daughter would sometimes come over to play with her favorite Aunt Breezie.

And she was so beautiful. Even like this; without a trace of makeup, her hair drying naturally and wearing one of his shirts.

She also knew _every single_ line in _Pretty Woman_, and as they watched the classic romantic comedy, she mouthed every one. He could barely recite the plot, _always_ more interested in how she looked watching the movie than the movie itself. Her face was agleam from the television's glow and as Julia Roberts laughed brightly while Richard Gere snapped the necklace box, she giggled as well, and **fuck** _his heart_ might as well be inside of _her chest_ at this point.

**Love. Love. Love. Love.**

The four letter word ping ponged inside his head over and over. He was in love with her. Head over heels, no one else would ever do, this hippie chick with a heart of gold was the keeper of his heart in love.

And all he could do was cherish being able to hold her now. Because now was all he had.

"I'm not going to stop." Determination colored every word. "I've got Hunter and Stephanie in the palm of my hand; more than anyone ever has. If you just..."

"Don't ruin this." Brie twisted in his arms, so they were face to face and pressed a finger to his lips.

He pushed her finger away. "You'll have everything you want. You and Nikki will be on the same side again. We'll be together, the way we should be; out in the open, the future power couple of WWE, next line for everything behind Stephanie and Hunter. You can't tell me you don't want that."

Instead of answering, Brie turned away and settled inside the crook of his arm, pretending to be asleep. Seth knew she wasn't, so that meant she could hear him when he whispered, "I'm not giving up on you.. On us."

_**i live here on my knees**_

_**as i try to make you see**_

_**that you're everything i need here on the ground**_

_**but you're neither friend nor foe**_

_**though i can't seem to let you go.**_

_**the one thing that i still know is that you're keeping me down.**_

_**keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**you're on to me, on to me, and all over...**_

_**something always brings me back to you**_

_**it never takes too long**_

* * *

><p><strong>soundtrack 'gravity' by sara bareilles<strong>


End file.
